


Heaven Or Hell...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The life and loves of a Dictator...Khan's P.O.V.(In three parts.)
Relationships: Marla McGivers/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 8





	Heaven Or Hell...

I was once a Great Ruler!...Bold and reckless I ran...A self-made God?...Or just a man?  
I escaped on a Sleeper-Ship...Awoke centuries later!...Still well equipped.  
A new chapter begins...A new woman to win!  
Foiled!...In my attempts to take...A Star-Ship for my own sake!  
I became what is known as 'the underdog'...No time for a new ploy...Forced to take my punishment...Like a 'good-boy'!

The chance I was so graciously given!...Left me stranded on a desolate world...Wild and un-forgiven!  
Bigger obstacles to face...No such disgrace!  
Planting new seeds...From age-old weeds.  
Hungry and blood-thirsty...Cannot afford common curtesy!  
Bitter truths revealed...Warfare un-concealed!  
Deadly critters...Disaster ran rife...Loss of life!...My treasured wife.  
Trapped in exile...On a dying planet...No escape...To un-inhabit!

Growing older and weary of battle!...One still left to 'tackle'!  
Past wrongs to avenge...The sweet taste of revenge!  
I am superior!...I am a survivor!...No one's fool!...I cannot allow my old friend to see me...Breaking down my own rules!  
The blood suckers...Tighten their hoses...Who will come out...Smelling of roses?  
All men seek their own Eden!...I've paid the cost...How hard I tried...Yet once more...Lost!  
All burnt out...My heartless heart...Falling deep into Hell's true heart!  
Shall I graciously maintain respect for my aggressor?...  
Haaa!...Farewell my fickle friend!...I was truly a mighty warrior!...Until my inevitable...End!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:---
> 
> Star Trek: The Original Series: Space Seed. Season 1. Episode:24.  
> Star Trek: Khan. Ruling in Hell. by Scott and David Tipton.  
> Star Trek: II The Wrath of Khan. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.


End file.
